


Never Alone

by s_popkie9801



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Endgame Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter, Irondad feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Sad, Tony Stark Feels, missing tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_popkie9801/pseuds/s_popkie9801
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle with Thanos, Peter Parker has never felt more alone.Those around him remind him he never truly was.





	Never Alone

Peter is falling. He doesn’t know how it happens. One minute he’s swinging over buildings, leaping through the air and the next he is plummeting towards the earth. He’s twisting, turning, the buildings a blur, the hard concrete rushing up to meet him. Karen’s voice blares in his ear, telling him he hasn’t reinstalled his parachute and that he’s going to hit in five, four, three… Peter finds he doesn’t care and braces himself for impact. He hits the ground and the breath is knocked out of him. He’s bruised and bloodied but he doesn’t think anything’s broken. In the moment he forgets. “Karen, call Mr. Stark.” There’s a short pause and then the reply, almost sounding sympathetic. “Mr. Stark is no longer available.” And then he’s falling again. In his head he never hits the ground. 

He trudges home, bones trembling and muscles aching. Fumbling with the key, he let’s himself into the apartment. He heads to the bathroom, throwing his yellow backpack into his room as he passes. When he reaches the full length mirror attached to the bathroom’s light blue walls, he lifts up his shirt to reveal a vast array of multicoloured bruises covering his body. He tells himself he’s lucky it’s not worse. He doesn’t know if he believes it. His phones ringtone fills the air and he jumps. Scowling, he stumbles to his room, snatching the phone off his bed, eyes searching for the caller ID, useless hope fluttering inside him. Happy Hogan’s face takes up the phones screen and he sighs. He hesitates a moment before answering the call. “Hey kid,” Happy begins, worry clear in his voice. “I didn’t realise that someone with web slinging powers could fall, I don’t know, about 30 feet?” Peter sighs again. “I don’t know what happened, I was swinging and then I just fell,” he replies. “You ok? No injuries?” “Just a few bruises.” There’s silence, an awkward silence that makes Peter anxious. “You know I’m here if you need me kid? Just give me a call,” Happy says. Peter nods and lets out a small “yeah.” The call ends. Peters grateful, he really is, but it feels wrong. He knows he won’t call. Because the voice he wants to hear, yearns to hear – he’ll never hear it again. He’s on his own.

For hours he sits on his bed, immobile, frozen. He doesn’t have the energy to move. He finds he doesn’t really have the energy to do anything anymore. His eyes roam the room and settle on the bench he uses as a makeshift workstation. Random projects and tools litter the table and every single one of them reminds him of Tony. He sees the tools in his calloused hands, hears his laughter as they build and tinker with the materials and technology. Peters vision blurs and before he knows it tears are streaming down his face. He chokes back sobs and tries to forget but everywhere he looks he’s reminded. The table full of tools and projects they worked on together will never let him forget. His mind can’t take it anymore and he breaks. A loud, guttural scream escapes from his mouth and he lunges off the bed, grabs the table, flipping it over and throwing it across his room. It breaks apart, tools and projects flying everywhere but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care. He picks up a table leg and smashes it around the room, yelling till his throat is raw, tears streaming, refusing to stop. He’s angry with the world and tired of being alone. 

May finds him hours later, in a sea of splinters, tools and broken projects. She runs to him and falls to the ground, wrapping her arms around his body. He sags into her. “Why?” he asks, voice broken and hoarse. She doesn’t even have to ask what he’s referring to. “I don’t know honey,” she replies. “I’m sorry. I would tell you if I could.” “It’s not fair.” His voice is quiet in her ear. She holds him tight, mutters false reassurances in his ear and brushes a hand through his hair. And Peters grateful, he really is, but it feels wrong. The hand is not calloused. He smells her strawberry shampoo instead of motor oil and coffee. And he cries because the one person he wants to comfort him – he will never comfort him again. He’s alone.

They spend the weekend at the lake house. Pepper is happy to have them there. They are family after all. The first thing she does when she opens the door Friday afternoon is pull Peter into a hug. He returns it and when he pulls back, she looks at him properly. He’s been avoiding them more and more lately, always making excuses as to why he can’t call over. She sees the bags under his eyes, the strained smile on his face, the way he seems to struggle to hold up his body and she understands. Happy is there too and soon he and May leave together, saying they’re going for a friendly lunch as friends. For the first time in a while Peter laughs because he can see their attraction to each other even though they can’t. He follows Pepper into the beautiful kitchen but stops at the doorway. Morgan Stark sits at the table, vigorously colouring in an avenger themed colouring book. He looks at her, looks at the dark brown eyes that belong to Tony, the way her tongue sticks out in concentration like his always did. His eyes are suddenly wet and he’s filled with a longing ache for one more day, one more moment with the man he considered his father. Morgan looks up and a huge smile fills her face, lighting up the room. “Petey!” she squeals, racing over to him. He catches her in his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around. Giggles of delight escape her and soon they turn into full blown laughter. He sets her down and crouches so he’s eye level with her. Her happiness is contagious, and it allows him to forget, even though everything she does is a reminder. “Wanna play?” she asks. “As if I wouldn’t want to play with my favourite person in the world!” he replies, before scooping her into his arms and throwing her over his shoulder, marching to the small kid sized science lab in the next room. Her laughter echoes through the house and Pepper smiles.

Sunday rolls around too fast and soon they have to go. Morgan is crying, but Peter promises to come back next Friday and they can complete building the robot they’ve started. She cheers up at that and he gives her a hug. When he stands up, Pepper pulls him into a long embrace. It feels right. She lets go, telling him he and May are welcome up anytime, just give her a call. He tells her he will. He thinks he’ll do it this time. As they drive away and Morgan waves at him from Happy’s shoulders a realisation hits him all at once. Tony is gone and it hurts, and he can’t ignore it. He’ll never stop yearning for him, never stop missing him. And when the sadness, despair and fear at never sharing moments with Tony Stark again creep up on him and punch a hole in his heart, he’ll remember Morgan. He’ll remember Pepper. Happy and May. He’ll know he’s not alone. He’ll realise he never was.


End file.
